


Unintended

by Apr_1st



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apr_1st/pseuds/Apr_1st
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 8





	Unintended

金道英最近老是会想，辞了工作在家带孩子真的不划算。天气还没热到不像样子，又正值年中最悠哉的时候，现在即使去上班也不过早晚打卡中途各自开溜，连大老板都在聊天室里发了他去海钓的照片（虽然很大可能是发错了）。

如此轻松还能多挣两桶奶粉钱有什么不好，郑在玹的咖啡店本来客流量就大（帅哥店主公开结婚生子了仍旧如此），虽说夏天大家都点简单的冷饮，店老板每天还是必须从早忙到晚，回家最多抽时间看两眼孩子就躺下睡觉，卧蚕连带下面一圈都变成深邃的咖啡色，看得金道英好心疼，能拿点打卡工资帮他分担一点总是好事。

但转念一想金道英又不愿意回去上班了，整天丢孩子一个人在家多不好。父母那边是之前就打过招呼不会帮他们带孩子的，这还得怪郑在玹，结婚的时候两个人口口声声不到三十不要，结果就一次不设防备，加上被郑在玹企图内射时“反正哥都要给我生宝宝”这样的妖言蛊惑，郑金黄小朋友就这样出生了。

郑金黄这个名字起得随意，就因为金道英的柑橘信息素。金道英问为什么不叫郑金橘黄，郑在玹说哈哈那不就太长了，实际上名字四个字的小朋友整个产房也只有郑金黄一个，多半就是郑在玹觉得橘黄不好听。宝宝啊，你看爸爸多爱我，金道英和所有英年早育的家长一样不管孩子以后自我介绍的时候有多尴尬，对着婴儿床上郑在玹写的名牌痴痴笑。

在家做全职Omega好无聊，金道英天天除了照顾郑金黄就养他那一阳台多肉，再打扫打扫卫生。从沙发缝里摸出来好几只保险套，哪怕其中一只是好好放在床头的金道英也不至于现在就做妈妈。发牢骚之后又该去准备晚饭，结果家门一开郑在玹走进来，说店里制冰机坏了一台，修的时候害店里所有电器一起跳闸了，今天提前关门，抱了金道英就去抱郑金黄。之前郑在玹还不敢把郑金黄抱在自己臂弯，担心抖一下滑一下孩子就被他摔到，那金道英多难过不说，一定会对他发火。

见过的都夸郑金黄和爸爸长得像，以后一定也是迷倒幼儿园的小帅哥，郑在玹自己却说只有酒窝像，看看小鼻子小眼睛小嘴巴，是直接复制粘贴金道英的。郑金黄的出生并不顺利，给金道英的小腹留下手掌长度一条深疤，持续一个多月的术后反应害他比怀孕前还瘦，郑在玹喜欢捏的脸颊肉都瘦没了，只好抱郑金黄的时候多捏捏他的。看在金道英眼里就是有了孩子不要Omega了，孩子都三个月大了这才是郑在玹第二次抱他，第一次是被推出产房的时候。半夜宝宝哭了也不管，金道英独自醒来喂奶拍背，看着郑在玹的睡颜重新入睡。完了，别是产后抑郁了，金道英不是很开心，泡菜全部被剪成了不好入口的碎渣。不是没由来的不开心，从怀孕开始他就长期自己低落了，他不怪郑在玹没有发现，但因为这样他又更低落了。难得早回家也不想两个人多待一会儿吗，夏天的厨房像蒸笼，但要是郑在玹在旁边陪他就没那么热了。

一吃饭金道英就有点涨奶，可是郑金黄刚刚打过奶嗝，他只好去拿吸奶器。解开衬衫上面几颗纽扣，一段时间不上班他白回不少，郑在玹扒饭的手停了好一阵子。男性Omega即便是哺乳期也不可能波涛汹涌，只是胸前微微撑起了弧度，令他有足量奶水以哺育新生。金道英以前是有胸肌的，手感很微妙，郑在玹想知道那手感会不会变化，当然更重要的是他想亲近他的Omega。给吸奶器装好奶瓶金道英才注意到郑在玹在看自己，叫他吃饭不要走神，要是教坏小宝宝就天天让他喂饭，但其实要再过一段时间郑金黄才会和他们一起坐上餐桌。

“哥，”郑在玹说话难得有些吞吐，“我能不能，就是，尝一下？”

一句话惹得金道英满脸绯红，郑在玹自己也没好到哪去。金道英全身上下都被他用唇舌丈量过，但和要尝金道英的奶比起来还是完全不一样的。他想金道英应该不会拒绝，金道英也的确迟迟不按下机器开关，憋了半天憋出一句：“那你只能尝一口，宝宝胃口很好，和你好像”。

是郑在玹的话，要尝就当然不是吸出来装进奶瓶之后喝一口。金道英敞着衣衫，走到郑在玹身边，还在想是半蹲还是俯身送去郑在玹嘴里，郑在玹就把他抱上了自己的大腿。这个姿势倒是刚刚好，郑在玹眼前就是两团看起来柔软极了的乳肉，混有柑橘清香的淡淡奶味扑面而来。金道英别过头去不看他，他只好擅自靠近。胀大挺立的乳尖被他轻轻舔过，舌头稍微用了点力，磨出的酥麻断断续续。金道英扭了一下又被按住，郑在玹这哪像是在尝他，分明是要把他吃干净的意思。

待产中安分了许久的信息素总算苏醒，却偏偏是在这个时候，在金道英的血液里翻滚，给他增添额外的热量。郑在玹的鼻息一下一下打在皮肤上，从金道英的视线看只能看见那颗深棕色的头一直蹭来蹭去，胸部反应是很剧烈，就是一点奶都没舔出来，这种不会吃奶的孩子是怎么长大的呢。金道英挺挺胸又往郑在玹嘴里送了一点，郑在玹抬眸注视着金道英，终于有了吸吮的动作。和郑金黄简直一模一样，吸两口又要换另一边，不光要吸还要咬，但小宝宝从没咬得金道英全身发软，像现在这样在郑在玹怀里瘫软成一团过。

郑在玹现在看金道英的眼神一点也不像个爸爸，像十六七岁的青春期小鬼头，看得金道英觉察到不情况不妙，然而当下胸部的胀痛还要靠他缓解。好害羞，比怀孕那次生殖腔自己打开了还要害羞。郑在玹抱得很用力，馥郁的可可萦绕在吸入的每一方空气里，半点苦味都没有，连同他自己那些酸涩一起变得丝滑柔顺，向躯体奔涌，让他难为情地变得湿漉漉。看郑在玹又没有要在餐桌上做完全套的意思，他只是小口吸着奶，好像舍不得一次喝光，全部含在嘴里，偶尔用鼻音表示一下赞美。

等郑在玹终于舍得松口，一屋子味道藏也藏不住，金道英浸出的汁液在他的裤子上洇下圆圆一片印记。“我的道英好甜好好喝。”状态刚好，正适合来一发小别胜新婚，卧室里郑金黄哇的开始哭。怎么办，金道英也想哭了，妈妈是爸爸的爸爸是妈妈的，宝宝你添哪门子乱呢。他从郑在玹腿上起身要走，郑在玹说应该不是饿了让他去看看，狠狠咬了金道英的腺体一口，保证在临时标记失效之前哄好宝宝回来。金道英很想跟过去的，因为平时怎么也要抱起来哄半天的郑金黄小朋友马上就不哭了，是郑在玹有什么秘密手段还是郑金黄就是故意的呢，应该不至于是故意的，怎么能这样想自己的小孩，没哭了郑在玹就快点回来啊要受不了了。

“干脆店里休假几天。想陪你。”郑在玹带着这句话回来，金道英被他的Alpha甜到一下，就一下，像以前有过无数次那样。郑在玹的店冬天一天能卖出几百杯热巧，但最甜的巧克力只有金道英喝到过，黏黏的热热的，好容易上头。这样简单的沉醉金道英原本能够再好好享受几年，谁知道半路杀出郑金黄这么个小东西，不是金道英不喜欢自己的宝宝，他害怕宝宝的存在会让他和郑在玹的爱情无形之中成为亲情，那样固然也能长相厮守，但他不愿意。他绞紧郑在玹的每一次闯入，阔别已久的密地被重新打上郑在玹的烙印，让郑在玹携他一同遨游深空。

最终着陆是在沙发上，棉麻布套刚洗过，晒干的布料孔隙里有太阳的香气。现在沙发缝里摸不出保险套了，他和郑在玹都射在对方的小腹上，和因为动作太激烈溢出的那些乳汁混在一起滴落。他揉着郑在玹的耳垂，异常魇足地同郑在玹接一次又一次吻。禁欲几十周的饿汉终于吃了顿饱，抱着金道英不想撒手。他还能这样抱金道英多久呢，金道英抱小孩的时间越来越多，害得新手爸爸总是因为自己的专属位置被抢走吃自己小孩的醋。他只是喜欢游说金道英给他生孩子，那样会让他有无比的，金道英完完全全属于他的满足感。真有了孩子又是另外一说，碍于已经做爸爸了这句话，郑在玹很久都没有跟金道英撒过娇。丈夫是可以撒娇的，爸爸还可以吗。只有金道英和他两个人的时间被偷走了，转而接替的是他和金道英共同的责任，那爱情的落脚地在哪呢，沙发缝里吗。

郑在玹的情绪很容易影响到金道英，两个不开心的傻子只知道越来越用力地拥抱在一起，就是不肯说为什么不开心。“在玹，”打破这默契的沉默的还是金道英，“我好像又有点涨……你要不要再喝两口？”听起来像是吃了郑金黄的剩，郑在玹很想做出满不在乎的样子，却也乖乖含住。母乳安抚宝宝最是有效，携带的极其微量的信息素大概也能安抚宝宝的爸爸。郑在玹嘬几口觉得有些鼻酸，就算是夏天柑橘也不该是这样的口味，要不是他硬要胡闹金道英也不用受这么多苦，哪来这么多可抱怨的。作为镌刻于基因的伴侣，立下誓言的爱人，他自己作评只能打出及格线以下的分数。这些话要是都说给金道英，Omega又会批评他大A主义。他心甘情愿和他在一起，从恋爱到结婚，从同居在出租屋到共同打点好一家三口的新居所，哪有什么亏不亏。在他吸奶的时候金道英一直顺着他的头发，喂奶已经可以熟练进行了，现在的动作是为了让他的大宝贝好受一点。

“我还是好爱你怎么办，宝宝跟你比不了，”郑在玹猛地抬头，眼里的金道英笑得好漂亮，“不过也就差了这么一点，我也很爱宝宝的。”金道英食指和拇指拉开两三厘米比划给郑在玹看，之后又揉了揉郑在玹散发着着心满意足的头发。

“你呢在玹，你爱宝宝和我吗？”

“哥说反了。”

“什么？”

“这样说可以吗，我应该先爱你才对，一直都会爱你。”

婴儿床里的郑金黄还不知道自己晚饭被爸爸抢走了，努力听着外面绵绵低语，但他又听不懂，只能听见最熟悉的两个声音缠在一起。偷听他们说话还没有手指好玩，现在正是他一生中觉得自己的手指最好玩的年纪。


End file.
